All That's Left is Right
by Littlefoxylove
Summary: Andrea-centric UST towards Sharon. One-shot.


_**A/N- I was at the library most of the night studying for an exam. I needed a study break from neurons, so. . . here's some not-so-nice, somewhat angsty snippet about Andrea's UST towards Sharon. I didn't see the ep. last night (library), but I felt like this. (: Enjoys.**_

"Right," Sharon said.

Andrea nodded. "And then his lawyer-"

"Right. Right!"

Andrea hit the breaks. "Oh, right."

Sharon laughed. "The direction."

"Sorry, I thought you were talking about that case."

"I didn't do a very good job of explaining where you're supposed to be driving me. Sorry."

"No, it's okay." Andrea glanced in the rearview mirror. No one was behind. her. "I guess it's technically illegal, but. . . I'm just going to reverse a little bit."

Sharon laughed as Andrea's car jerked backwards and then took a sharp right turn into the parking lot.

Sharon glanced over. "I'm sorry. I really was listening to your story!"

"Uh-huh." Andrea raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"You were just getting to the part about Jack. Provenza said you really did a good number on him."

"Yeah, well, Jackass had it coming."

"Left!"

Andrea braked again. "What?"

"The bus lane is on the right. Drop-off is left."

Andrea rolled her eyes. "You have to live in the most complicated residential zone ever." She finally made her way to the right spot and parked.

"Your chauffeur skills leave something to be wanted," Sharon replied easily.

"Yeah, well, I'm not getting paid." Andrea laughed.

"My car's in the shop!" Sharon protested lightly. She rifled through her pockets. "Although, I'm sure-"

"No, I'm joking-"

"Here. How about a kiss, mm?" Before Andrea could move, Sharon lunged towards her and kissed her cheek. It was a solid kiss, Sharon's right hand on the free side of Andrea's face, and both lips making full contact.

Andrea's mind went completely blank.

Sharon drew back after a brief moment. "Thanks for the ride!" she said brightly. She was smiling, her hair ruffled by the wind and the haphazard organization of her scarf and jacket. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Ah-" Andrea scrambled to collect her wits. "Ah, yeah. We still have to finish the paperwork."

"Okay. Say hi to Jethro for me?"

It took Andrea another embarrassingly long moment to connect the dots. Jethro was her Labrador. Sharon had met Jeth on a handful of occasions and really taken to the dog, despite not being overly fond of large animals in general.

"Of course. I'll see you."

"Bye." Sharon slipped out of the car, shut the door and walked towards her building. She was wearing black shoes and pants and her navy trench, nearly disappearing into the night. Her hair reflected the bright copper of the streetlights and the glow from the lobby.

Andrea sat paralysed. Sharon Raydor was so helplessly, incorrigibly straight. She had a terrible choice in men, if her ex was anything to go by, but nonetheless the fact stood that- as far as Andrea knew- Sharon had never shown an interest in women.

She was beautiful and smart and caring. She was responsible. God, that was a rare trait. And she was completely oblivious.

Usually, Andrea could work alongside Sharon or even do more casual things- running, coffee, movies with Gavin Baker- without any trace of awkwardness or even vaguely unprofessional thought.

They were friends, first and foremost. Simple and uncomplicated.

But every once in a while, Sharon did something. She flipped her hair and rolled her eyes at Provenza and Flynn. She laughed coffee out her nose at some dumb joke. She handed out kisses as payment.

Andrea shook herself back to the present.

She took one last glance at Sharon's complex, glancing up the many floors. From the dark outside, she had no idea where the condo was, but lights glimmered like stars all the way to the top.

Andrea sighed as she took the parking brake off. Maybe someday she'd have the courage to approach Sharon and ask her. A definite answer, even a 'no', was better than than limbo. Until then, she'd just compartmentalize, push her feelings into a box in the corner.

She'd do the right thing when nothing was left.

Until then. . . She'd take what she could. Coffee and work and Gavin's terrible jokes.

Andrea flipped the radio on, turned it up, and pushed her turn signal up as she pulled towards the main road.

She would be okay.


End file.
